Records of Demise
by NanaKat
Summary: His life was suffocatingly boring, and growing more so each day. But when a new case of murders start to occur, it starts to change for the better. Or could it be for the worse? SasoDei


Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah 1:

_Hi this is Naomi. **Yeah and this is... Kaitlyn**. We decided to write a fan fiction together. **And well besides the obvious we just wanted to add this to portray our annoyance... even though that may seem a little obvious too**. We're always filled to the brim with ideas, but when we got the inspiration to write this- well we decided it would be best not let it slip away. **And yes, this fanfiction originally was, a mixture of ideas put together from our own pathetic lives, so don't mind us. **Yup! we think about and do crazy stuff together, so its never a dull moment when we're around each other. **Yeah, never a dull moment, ha. **_

_By the way, we probably won't be updating every single day. You guys will be be lucky if we get to update once every week. While we would love to laze around and write and go on the computer, we have other important manners to attend to. Stuff related to school and whatnot... okay LIES. Those are just excuses, Kat doesn't go on the computer that much. While- during the summer- I won't be able to talk to Kaitlyn because-unfortunately- I'll be out of state. _

_**Thank you Naomi for your brief description of why exactly updates will be kind of slow. But really besides Naomi's words I hope you understand that we won't be abandoning this fan fiction, as far as I know, so hold on to it. I promise you... we've planned so many ideas for this fan fiction of our own. Far ahead I tell you. And with so many ideas we can't just forget of it. So just take note and consider that this, I assure you plenty... will not become abandoned. **_

_So on with the story. _

--

**Records of Demise**

**Chapter One**

It was all _her _fault that I was stuck with such a dump of a place. I couldn't work at Wall-mart, or Stop and Shop, not even her _own _job. It just had to be _this _place.

The worst thing about this place was the smell.

I could smell the awfully over saturated french fries and greasy chicken nuggets. The scent sticking to my clothes, making me smell like I worked at McDonald's.

Which unfortunately...I do.

Ugh.

This was torture of the worst kind. There were so many people form my school coming to eat this disgusting, fattening food. They're all going to have diabetes when they get older. And when they die of a heart attack, I'll be laughing in my corner at there downfall, It'll be my turn to laugh at there misfortunes! Not the other way around.

And to add to this list; the atmosphere was awful. Grease burned my eyes, pissing me off every few seconds. Then we have these gloves. What the hell? We all are forced to scrub our hands to the bone, so why even bother putting on gloves? I work my ass off, trying to shove some fries into those shitty card board holders.

Damn gloves.

Oh and don't get me started on those cash registers those cash registers. All they fucking do is sit there, and _I _have to press the buttons, and _I _have to open that damned drawer. Oh it is so impossible. I could do the goddamn math myself, I'm like a human calculator. Honestly, I should have a better job than this._ I am way better than this._

I slam my fist down hard on the shitty key pad, the drawer pops open , and I shove my hand in for _one single penny._

"Heres your penny, _**miss**_." I mutter;squirming.

The ladies hair combs out to each side, so all I can see is her huge forehead.

The female dog twirls a strand of her bubblegum pink hair in between her fingers in a playful manner.

"You know, your like really lucky I don't tell your manager. I've been like waiting here for about..." The pink haired lady looks down at her watch to check the time she had.

"About like 5 minutes. I have like places to go to and like people to see."

I look up at the ladies large forehead.

She's got no intelligence and for such a large head and that comes to my interest as an irksome fact.

"My manager wouldn't give a damn, hes an idiot. Now **go**, your holding up the line, and by the way, you might want to do something about that huge forehead, its bothersome" I said each syllable slowly as if she was a child that was unable to understand.

She sends a glare at me and grabs her soda, turning on her heels and she walks right out. There was a 'bing' sound, signaling that she had left.

I shook my head pushing her away with everything else that has been in my way throughout the course of my day. But really I didn't have the full ability to block out everything because Tobi, my manager... I should address, is skipping towards me and my stomachs beginning to turn because I know that Tobi isn't the brightest part of my day.

He is wearing this awfully bright orange shirt. The ends of it tucked into his pants, which are pulled up higher than any normal human would pull up there pants. And that mask-What the hell is up with that mask?! Who actually wears a mask? Not only that, but it has the fucking features of a basketball. Orange, swirly, and annoying. Much to my surprise, it actually matches the shirt. And with spiky black hair to finish it off. Oh I'm just so sick of that stupid hairstyle! The dollar store is probably fresh out of hair gel.

Here he comes taking his last steps.

He Skips towards me.

But then Trips.

Saves himself from falling.

And Waves happily in my direction.

So likely of him. The damn idiot would never be able to get away with murder.

"Hello Sasori! Tobi ordered new shirts, and since Sasori is new here...well, Tobi arranged for Sasori to be Tobi's' model."

Gag.

Just when I thought my day couldn't get any worse. All I wanted to do was go to work,(Hoping that I wouldn't get any costumers) go home, console in my grandma, and then go to bed.

Oh what a fun filled day! I'm such an adventurous person, aren't I?

I didn't answer, I couldn't.

The situation was just a inconceivable disaster. Soon he would ask me something unneeded for my day.

"Tobi would like to know if Sasori could go buy the ties for the staffs uniforms."

_There we go._ I knew it, just some unwanted erin hes adding to my daily life.

This sucks.

I just stare at him, nodding away the damn manager and my anger.

He grins.

I nod.

"Thank you Sasori. Tobis obliged."

He just heard someone use that word, hes nowhere near smart. Hes the dumbest thing on the planet earth.

I nod once more.

He walks- more skips away.

--

Besides the point that I came here, to Wall-mart, for matches I just can't help but notice the stupid happy characters on the cereal boxes as I walk through aisle ten.

I mean-I don't want them to be emo flakes or anything like that. I'd just like it if, whenever I turned on my television, I didn't have to see Lucky the leprechaun being chased by little kids because of his magically _disgusting_ marshmallows.

I pick up the box of cereal, and immediately I am engrossed into his all too happy smile. I study every feature there is to be studied.

And as I walk with my gloves on, box in hands I don't even care for the person knocking right into me.

_**Boom**_.

We both fall ass first.

And this is just my luck, the guy fell on the cereal box, his belongings scattered all over the place.

I groan in distaste.

The guy was about to open his mouth, but I wouldn't let him.

Yeah he looked pissed, pissed in a more calmer way... but really I didn't care what he was because I was so empty of sympathy. You could tell especially when I started, out of nowhere... during that stupid ironic silence, I started yelling at the guy.

And somewhere during my assaults and tiny lectures the guy closed his eyes and shut me out... well at least I thought.

What pissed me of the most though- what really hit my nerve- was that he started breaking out into roaring fits of laughter.

He doubled over and caught himself from falling again.

I felt my anger bubbling up inside of me.

"I-Its not funny!" I shout, picking up the cereal box. My eyes scan the cardboard box, and I notice that the leprechauns horrid smile is dented in. This unnecessary fact just pissed me off even more.

I sent a shifty glance towards the redhead before me.

"Your paying for it! hmm" I scream; slamming my right foot in front of me.

The red heads laughter came to an abrupt stop. He looked up at me, eyes filled with apathy.

--

Boredom was the emotion I was aiming for.

Was this organism even masculine? I've seen him before in school, and every one succeeds to know he is male... and unattractively I fail at such knowledge.

He seems so annoying, and whiny, and _so _unnaturally feminine.

And I guess that that had been the reasoning for my laughing. And... my very obnoxious, behavior. What also flicked the switch was the anger he had just because he was trying to figure out some puzzle on the back of the damned cereal box.

And to think an edible breakfast food box started the whole thing.

_I am sorry I fell on the damn box_.

What about my feelings?

Maybe my ass hurts.

Ever consider that?

And why the hell would somebody our age want lucky charms? Isn't that what parents make there younger kids eat so they don't have to cook breakfast?

Ugh

Yeah I'm surrounded by freaks, in public. But when I was alone...I was left hardly with any air to breathe. It was horrible. my grandma was always down my neck, watching everything I do, hoping I wouldn't harm myself or some shit like that. I literally was never left alone. I was scared that if during my sleep, my grandma just stood there and stared at me every time my chest went up when I inhaled air and then came down when I exhaled. I was also scared if she had video cameras in the shower and in the toilets to make sure the toothpaste doesn't burn my mouth.

I mean, how hard is it to leave me the hell alone.

I had my manager Tobi always making me run erins. But I guess It wasn't as bad as the long, tiring, erins Tobi makes Itachi do though.

Itachi was always running back and fourth...and well, I- I just simply got some ties from Wal-mart or Coffee from 7-eleven. Itachi, He drove all the way out to the ocean and collected twenty fish for Tobis new fish fillet idea. i felt so bad for the kid considering what he goes through at home. His parents expecting so much of him, while his kid brother Sasuke always bothers him. But really, I had it worse at home. yeah, your brother bothers you...but my grandma...she practically molests me.

At least Itachi didn't have to get screamed at by some man-lady staring at a cereal box. Yeah he got his hands wet,bitten a few times, catching fish...but I had to go through listening to this blond-haired organism, with a gender disorder. Someone should feel sympathetic toward me. I mean, I am always the one that ends up with the crazy people!

I suddenly come back to reality, blinking a few times.

"Whatever girly..." I mumble as I slowly start to pick myself up. I turn around and gather the ties I was sent to buy off from the floor.

I could feel the blond burning holes into me. That heated, angry glare directed right at my back as I had it turned to him.

I let out a sigh.

This brat just wasn't going to let it go was he?

I was about to tell him to leave, until I heard the song 'Merciless Cult' by Dir en Grey go off. I was guessing it was his ring tone, because a few seconds after the song started, there was a 'beep' noise.

"Hello, un. Deidara Speaking."

Deidara...? I have heard that name before... It sounded somewhat important in a way. I mean, I see the blond all the time at school.. but there are never rumors about him, and he isn't necessarily what you would consider 'popular'. So where have I heard it from...?

"No hmm. Just tell Zetsu not to eat my hot dog un. I DON'T FUCKING CARE! Hmm. Alright, bye."

Well there is a big hint. The blond obviously hangs around the same group Itachi hangs around.

I remember Zetsu coming to visit Itachi at work a few times, along with a few other friends of his. Funny really, I would never suspect Itachi to even have friends, he just doesn't seem like the social type.

"Hey brat, you know Itachi Uchiha?" I ask still having my back turned to him. There was silence for a few seconds, and I thought maybe Deidara had left. Until I heard his voice speak up.

"...Yeah un... were in the same club together." Deidara said. I pause. Club...? Itachi had never talked about a club before. I turn my head towards the blond, who didn't seem all that mad any more.

"What club? cooking, drama, math, what?" I ask, blinking.

Deidara looked as if he was contemplating in whether or not to tell me about his little club of his. He turned his head to the side, cupping his chin with the palm of his left hand.

"Well... Pein did tell me to find new recruits, hmm..." I roll my eyes in an annoyed manner.

"Listen, I have to go places. Now tell me or I'm leaving" I growl, and turned to walk away, but There was a sudden shout, that stopped me in my tracks.

"Waaaait! Come back! Hmm. I'll tell you! But on one condition ,yeah." I pause.

"What is this 'condition' of yours?" I ask, turning my head in the direction of the blond haired brat. Maybe I was a wee bit curious, but I was not going to be kept waiting. Especially by this strange blue eyed specimen.

"Weeeeeell...Pein-Sama told me not to tell anybody without getting permission first but... I could give you the address to where our club meeting are held, yeah. But let me warn you, If you have no intentions of joining then don't go hmm. The condition is that you **have** to join, yeah." I send a death glare at the blond. I just now realized that he has a speech problem.

The blue eyed boy took out a purple notepad that had a floral decor on it, and a frilly pink pen.

An interesting choice of writing material, but I shouldn't be one to talk, what with my bright yellow McDonald's uniform that clashed horribly with my short red hair.

--

The piece of paper was light in my hands.

The ink bleeding through the thin paper was thick, and iritating.

Ha. At first I thought that, the Deidara kid was going to take me to this club of his _today_.

But no... I had to wait.

Why?

I scampered up the steps, laying my head on the wooden door.

Slowly I shut my eyes, rethinking the whole situation

I had first crashed into Deidara, fell on my ass, all the while I was scolded. Then I had to watch Deidara tell some guy, who I assume was named-Zetsu... to not eat his hotdog. Which I find a little strange.

I was then informed of Deidara hanging with my- I guess you could say- friend, from work- or Itachi Uchiha. Somehow we got on the topic of this said club. At first I had tries to leave, tired of waiting, but Deidara told me to come to a halt.

But for some reason... for some ungodly reason. I was -to say- enjoying myself.

I mean Maybe this was supposed to be something to entertain me, considering that the path my life has taken so far, was, infact- boring.

I was bored.

Everything was _boring_.

Maybe this was some voice or something, trying to keep me from suicide.

I always did feel that if life was so beautiful, preicious as everyone claims it be then... it would be eternal. We would live eternally, forever and I would never have to worry about dying.

But that is impossible, preposterous, so thinking about it to long, like I usually do, makes me think of suicide.

I feel filthy and unworthy because of that, and a little change just might help me.

"To Amegakure Avenue" I murmur to myself, folding my hand into the metal door handle, squeezing and then pulling.

As I step into my Grandma's house, I drop my bag of ties to the floor.

Tobi was probably not at work right now, out or something... as he always was.

I slipped my feet from my shoes, and pushed them aside with my toes.

"Sasori? Are your home?" my Grandma asks, shes leaning in, staring at the television in front of her.

I let out a sigh, hopefully she won't ask me to go get groceries or to wash the dishes. I just got back from a place jam packed with cereal boxes, other edible substances, and brand new silverware .

"Yeah Grandma I'm home" I grumble, walking into our living room.

Grandma Chiyo averts her attention from the television to my face. She had an almost fearful look in her eyes.

"Sasori, I've got some news..." She said, patting an open space on the couch she was sitting on. Her grey hair pulled up in a bun, her lips in a frown.

I blink, and walk towards her in a slow pace, taking a seat on the couch.

"What is it, grandma...?" I ask looking down at my lap. My Grandma could be pretty creepy at times.

She took off her spectacles, licking them, and then wiping them off with her shirt.

"well, there has been a new case of murders going around and- just for your safety- I don't want you staying out to late at night, okay?" Chiyo said, and I raise an eyebrow. Was that all? There was always some case of murders going around, so there was nothing all that new.

"Okay..." I say, why would I stay out any later then 10 pm anyways? I hadn't many friends, and I leave work at 8 pm. So There was no need for me to stay out late at nights.

"Good, good..." she says, turning back to the television. I lay my head on the arm rest on the couch, closing my eyes again.

--

Hi! Naomi here, sorry if you guys don't like the ending of this chapter all that much, It took awhile to write this one, so just bear with us okay?

And Kat's not here to add to this A/N, but she told me type and post up this chapter anyways, so here ya go!

Reviews are appreciated


End file.
